


The Troll That Cried Wolf

by DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes/pseuds/DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes
Summary: Draco was all angles and razor sharp wit. His jokes usually cut to the quick and sometimes you couldn't tell if he was giving a compliment or an insult. He was smart and fit and...Harry was staring again, wasn't he?ORDraco is a drama queen and has to invent the most obnoxious way to get Harry's attention.





	The Troll That Cried Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repeat prompt for me so it took me a while to figure something out. I found a random article about Trolls on Harry Potter Wiki and found it to be a hilarious idea, so I rolled with it. I posted the article in the end note. Enjoy!

A Slytherin first year came screaming down the middle of The Great Hall “There’s a troll in the dungeons!”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Ugh, again? Harry, would you like to do the honors this time?”

"The last two times this has happened there was nothing down there. He's crying wolf."

"Oh go on. What if it is one this time? Just stick your wand up its nose again."

Harry huffed and rose from his seat. "Thanks Ron. It took me a month to get the smell out last time. I'll go, but if I'm not back in a quarter hour, come find me." Hermione nodded and Ron waved with a drumstick.

Harry shook his head and grumbled to himself as he descended the stairs to the dungeon. The farther down he went the darker it got. He faltered when he heard a Troll-ish roar. He pulled his wand out and ran towards the sound. Rounding the corner he heard a spell thrown then a heavy thump "Petrificus Totalus. HA! It worked!"

"Malfoy?!" Draco spun around. "What are you doing down here? Did you defeat the troll?!"

"Uh yes! Yes I did! That was me. All me."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "And all it took was one little spell? Are you sure?"

Draco gave him a haughty look, but backed up as Harry approached. "Quite sure. It wasn't difficult." They both jumped as the Troll gave another roar and began to rise. "Oh for fucks sake. Petrificus..."

"Bombarda!" Harrys shout drowned out Draco's spell and there was an explosion that sounded like a large balloon popping. This was then followed by the strangest noise, like the Troll was passing gas. "Cover your mouth, Malfoy! Its got to be toxic or something."

Draco burst out laughing. Harry tried to grab his hand to pull him away from the toxic Troll farts, but Draco just seemed to laugh harder and eventually tipped over to his hands and knees. He was holding his stomach, trying to control his breathing.

"Are you bloody insane?! Lets go!"

Draco used his free hand to grab Harrys sleeve and pull him down to the floor. "Its hahaha its fake. haha I made it. Its not real."

Harry thought Draco had lost the plot. "What do you mean fake?!"

"In-Inflate -a haha Troll." Draco was turning pink around the edges and his laughter was slowly tapering off. The weird whooshing sound was now high pitched and sounded more like air being let out.

"Oh Merlin, that's a balloon?! Is that a Weasley product?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Were you not listening earlier? I made it, but now that you've torn a hole, I will have to repair it."

Harry seemed contrite. "Sorry about that, but you have to admit it's pretty lifelike."

Draco preened under the compliment. "Of course it is. I spent a lot of hours in the library to get it right. I even consulted Hagrid."

"I thought you were doing homework."

"Oh. You were watching me?" Draco slid closer to Harry on his knees.

"What? No. Pssh. I just thought you were up to something. Seems I was right."

"Seems so." Draco had gotten close enough to climb into Harrys lap, pinning his legs down. Harry subconsciously grabbed Draco's hips to steady him.

"What are you doing? Get off me Malfoy."

"Draco."

"Wha..." Harry was interrupted by the softest pair of lips he ever encountered. His internal thoughts of velvet apples was abruptly cut off with the separation of such lips.

"Call me Draco."

Harry nodded and pulled Draco back for more snogging. A few minutes later the pseudo-Troll put forth a particularly hilarious toot and it set Draco off again, Harry chuckling along with him.

"Let's take this somewhere else. I'll help you fix your Inflate-a-Troll later." Draco nodded at Harry and they stood up, hands intertwined. Draco swished his wand and the Troll let out a particularly sad pop, folding into a tiny box which Draco put in his pocket.

  
"Mission accomplished."

  
"What?"

  
"Nothing, Harry, nothing at all."

**Author's Note:**

> Rolled: 9  
> Board Position: GREAT HALL  
> PROMPT: Pick one: 1) “There’s a Troll in the Dungeons!” – “Ugh, again?” ~~OR 2) Bringing the other food when they are sick/forgot to eat OR 3) “The ceiling’s never done *that* before.”~~  
>  Word Count: Minimum: 76 Maximum: 677
> 
> Bonus! Here's the article: http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Inflate-a-Troll


End file.
